Sirius Problems with a Girl
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Harry encounters a girl with an attitude problem. When he finds out why, he trys to fix things for her, only making it worse. Excessive swearing and bits of Sirius, Severus, and Draco's pasts.
1. Problem Child

****

Sirius Problems with a Girl

"Damn!" Harry heard the sound of a girl yelling from across the Great Hall, and sure enough, there was, he found out as he turned around in his seat. She was wearing denim shorts and black stockings on her legs, wearing bright blue, glittery… high-heeled sandals, and a shirt without sleeves with a long neck that was black… and very fuzzy. She had black hair streaked in bright blue, like her sandals, and was parted into two ponytails on the top of her head, hair dangling by her ears. "_What_ is _with_ that _hair_?!" she said, wrinkling her nose as she came closer.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her… she looked older than he did, but maybe that was the eye-shadow, blush, eyeliner, and glitter that she was wearing, and he was curious, it was summer and he was supposed to be the only student still at the Hogwarts Castle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out in good time. Howdy. Wassup?" she said quickly, chomping on a minty piece of gum… Harry could smell it from where he was sitting. She stuck her hand out, as if to shake hands and so as he started to go for her hand, she slapped his hand and pulled her arm back. He merely stared at her, blinking and put his hand back down by his side. "What with you?" she asked suspiciously. "I guess you Brits don't do that type of stuff."

"I- I- _beg your pardon_." Harry sputtered.

"You do that," she said nonchalantly. "So what's with the hack job?" she asked, nodding at his head of hair, still as unruly as ever. Harry opened his mouth to retaliate to her remark, but was stopped when someone else came into the room.

"Ah, Harry-" Dumbledore started, dressed in long robes of dark red with small stars glittering on them, but was interrupted by the girl.

"You're name is _Harry_?!" she laughed out. "How totally lame is _that_?" she said.

"It's not _lame_." Harry defended himself. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called a rhetorical question, retard." Harry's eyes went wide and he stood up quickly. Dumbledore put up his hands.

"Now now children, stop bickering. Mister Potter I would like y-" but yet again the girl cut one of the greatest wizards of their time off in mid-sentence.

"Holy shit! Your Harry frickin' Potter? Damn! Please tell me this ain't the kid I gotta work with Mister." She said incredulously, looking at Dumbledore in disbelief. To Harry's amazement, Albus Dumbledore laughed at the choice language of the girl, he still didn't know her name.

"I'm afraid it is Kira," he said kindly. She looked hard at Harry for a moment.

"Screw this," Kira looked completely disgusted as she turned around to leave, Harry was honestly shocked down to his toes at the way she was speaking to the professor. "'Cause there ain't, uh, I mean is _no_ way in _Hell_ that I'm working with this geek, especially him being… who he is…" she sneered, somehow reminding him of Snape.

Harry honestly thought this girl had the worst manners he had ever seen. "What you starin' at dork?" she yelled at him.

"Now Miss Snape, I truly think that-" Dumbledore started, which startled Harry, no wonder she seemed to hate him so much.

"No," she said glaring. "I told you Mister Dumbledore, I don' feel like going by my uncle's surname no mo- _any_ more. I'll use my old man's name again. People will just think of me as the Potion Master's damn relative and only judge me by that this year at school."

"Well, I really don't think it appropriate, but… all right Kira. Now I do think that you need to rethink this, Harry and you _must_ work together. I have already explained to both your father and uncle the details and, _for once_, they agree. You need to work with him."

"Like I care what the almighty ass of all times says? Look, if Uncle Sev-" Harry's eyes widened even further, _Uncle Sev?_ "-really thinks it's best…" she sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll do it. On _one_ condition!" Dumbledore looked at her through his half-moon spectacles questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I give the geek a make-over. Hell will freeze over and I'll hug Peter Pettigrew before I'm seen in public with _that_." Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, will you agree to let Miss, er, _Black_, to, as she put it, make you over." Dumbledore looked at him imploringly, as if to say, "_please Harry?_"

"Question number one Headmaster… why do I er- _need_ to… _work_ with her, with Kira? I don't get what's going on." Harry asked the man. Kira snorted.

"What a complete moron. It's called 'MoldieWarts business'." Harry gaped at her, _MoldieWarts? To say his name is one thing, but to poke fun at it? Oh dear…._

"Stop that Harry Potter, you look like a fish, and I refuse to go to London with a fish!" she snapped at him, and he slowly shut his mouth. "Harry Potter, we leave tomorrow, Uncle Sev refuses to let me into Muggle London at night. He is _so_ overprotecti- Uncle Severus! Hello there!" she said cheerfully now and much more refined, waving over to behind Harry's head.

"Ah yes Kira, meeting with Dumbledore and, ergh, Potter. _What_ are you doing in those Muggle clothes?" he asked her sternly. Clearly she hadn't expected to see him today.

"Sorry," she said meekly, quickly spitting the gum into her hand which she wrapped up when he wasn't watching and shoved it into her pocket. "It was too warm for robes Uncle," she whispered, eyes a bit downcast.

"Hmmm… and what did you do with your hair? I thought I told you to strictly keep it _down_, and _why_ is it _blue_?" he snarled, yes flashing. "Come young lady we are going to our quarters and you will dress _appropriately_ for school," Snape grabbed her arm and dragged her off toward the dungeons, most obviously embarrassing her.

"That, Harry, is the reason I let her get away with so much. Do you consent to her, er, requests?" Harry nodded glumly, it couldn't be so bad, now could it?

"Is there anything else Professor?" Harry asked him. Dumbledore shook his head, 'no'.

"That is all, have a nice evening Harry."

"You too Professor." Harry murmured, sitting down again, going back to his essays for Charms, he still had much to do in the homework department.

Twenty minutes later a glum looking girl walked up from the stair that went to the Dungeons with a large bag in her arms. She had short black hair that came only slightly above her shoulders and hung straight. Her face was a bit flushed, as if she had been crying, and then gave her face a scrub down to clean it. She was dressed in plain black robes, the Hogwarts uniform for students, as she dumped her bag on the table in front of Harry, and sat down. Harry looked at her again, and then he realized that it was…

"Kira?" he asked in disbelief, now she looked even younger than he was.

"Leave me alone Harry Potter, I sat here so I don't have to be alone, not to talk." She snapped, but she had lost her waspish flair. She was no longer intimidating in the least to Harry.

"What are you staring at 'four-eyes'?" Kira said, scowling grumpily.

"Evidently, _you_, Kira… Snape." Harry tried to make a better comeback than that, but couldn't.

"It's 'Black' moron. Snape is only my uncle, thank the gods. If he was my _dad_ I'd probably kill myself. The guy hates my guts. I'm just pissed that I have go here, to Hogwarts, blech, here, with him, all _year_. Now that's what I call Hell." Harry grinned. 

"I though you said you didn't want to talk?" he said mockingly.

"Shove it." She said playfully. "So… you're in… Sixth Year this year, correct?" Harry was taken aback.

"How, how did you know?" Harry said, dumbfounded.

"Uncle Severus is always complaining about you, he told me to stay far from you this year, as if you were the plague or whatever. I'm also a Sixth Year…" she sighed.

"Where were you before you came to Hogwarts for this year?" Harry inquired, now interested.

"Duh, America."

"Well yes, but- _where_, exactly."

"Well I can't give you the longitude and latitude if that's what you're asking," she said sarcastically. Harry had been to muggle primary school long enough to know about social sciences. He didn't find her remark funny. "Oh all right, I was at _Lumos et Nox_, an American witchery school. It's in Rhode Island. _Very_ boring place."

"Witchery? Odd, they call it 'wizardry' over here." Harry said lightly.

"Even in an all girls' school?" she asked smugly. "We call it wizardry everywhere that speaks English, but for all girls, it's witchery." She snickered slightly, trying not to be too snotty.

Harry had a slight tint of red on his cheeks. "So er-" he decided to revert the conversation to something he knew about. "D'you like Quidditch?" he blurted out. Harry didn't like the sly smile on her face.

"Actually, for someone who grew up in America, yes. I do love to _watch_ Quadpot though… but I can't say playing is too exhilarating. Quidditch is much better. I take it you play Quidditch… hmm… let me see… I'd say, with your build, you're either a chaser, or even a seeker." She said with a questioning look. Harry nodded.

"Seeker," he said, "and you?"

"Seeker, Chaser, and even Keeper, actually, I'm best at Keeper, but I can't say I much like to play it, I prefer Chaser, but no one back in America would ever pick _me_ to be Chaser, nah, they always stick me with Keeper, it's the position no one wants. Go figure. Well, actually," she put in as an afterthought, "I _can_ play Beater, but only if you want the bludger to only go ten feet then hit you in the head, I never liked baseball much." Harry looked at her oddly. "Um… Cricket?" she asked. Harry nodded. "And when it comes to Seeker, I'm not the greatest ever, but I can do fairly well, I usually spot the snitch before anyone else, but it's a matter of doing things like diving at a top speed that I can't do…. You see, as odd as it may sound for a Quidditch player, I'm utterly _petrified_ of hights, and yet another reason why I don't like Beater, I refuse to use two hands on the bat, or club, whatever you call it here. So I take a potion before flying so I don't go nutso on my broom, just a slight bravery potion, it isn't even against the rules, I had the Quidditch Coach check through the rulebook."

Harry was taken aback. _How long could one person talk?_ he thought to himself. 

"So… you don't talk much eh? Oh well, I talk enough for the both of us Harry Potter." Harry looked at her strangely.

"Why do you call me 'Harry Potter' and not Harry _or_ Potter?" he asked her. 

"Because I think it's rude to call someone by their last name, 'cause that's just a last name that they are marked with, it doesn't let them be their own self, like if I introduced myself to you as Kira Snape, what would you think?"

"Well.. er… something like, 'Oh great, not another Snape I can't even deal with one' and be sort of distant toward you I suppose." Harry said thoughtfully.

"See? But I don't like you, or even know you enough to know if I would like you, so I think it more appropriate to all people I either don't like, or people I don't know if I like by first and last names. And you can easily tell if I hate an adult, I only call them by first name… if I can get away with it without getting in an uber amount of trouble. And if I _really_ hate someone, last name. All the way. So… favorite subject?" Kira asked him.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said immediately.

"Why so?" she asked him, trying to get him to talk more as she set upon an essay from her pile of papers. "I mean, what's so special about it? I always thought it sucked." Kira, unbeknownst to Harry, actually like Defense Class, but decided if she insulted his favorite class he might start talking.

"_Sucked_? Well then I guess _you_ never had a teacher like Professor Lupin before!" he retorted hotly. Kira snorted.

"A teacher doesn't make the subject likeable, you need to like the content of the subject, then the teacher. You can like a teacher all right, but let's say you suddenly had a teacher like… Uncle Severus for Defense Against the Dark Arts, would you still like the subject?"

"No. I would dread that class, your uncle makes my life a nightmare, no offense," he added as an afterthought.

"None taken, he goes out of his way to do the same for me. You know the way I was dressed when I saw you first, that's how I like to dress, this outfit, in my honest opinion… is _crap_. At least at L.E.N. we didn't have uniforms, we just had to wear a regular robe over some muggle clothes for class, any color, with our house crest on it. And once we left class we could walk around in whatever we wanted as long as it didn't go against the dress code," she said wistfully. Harry blinked.

"First, L.E.N.? And second, you were so lucky. School uniforms are worn all the time here, except when in your dormitory or Common Room."

"Second, I _know_, I am sure gonna miss L.E.N., which, first, is _Lumos et Knox_. Anyway, back to the original subject, if you like the subject, it doesn't matter the teacher. So either you like the content of the subject, or you don't. You can also like the teaching method of a certain teacher, but unless you know how they are outside of classes and school, then you can't really judge if you like them as a person or not." Kira blushed. "Sorry, I'm getting all philosophical on you, I usually try not to do that to people I just meet."

"No problem… so what is your favorite subject?" he asked politely, figuring that if she talked that long on _his_ favorite subject, he didn't really _want_ to know how long it would take for her to tell hers.

"Potions and Divination are at a tie. I rock at Divination, like with Tarot, tea readings and scrying, but I usually flunk out with the star charts, my teachers always suck though, a bunch of phony baloneys if you ask me. And when it comes to Potions, I'm about as obsessed as you can be, but I guess I got that from my uncle." She shrugged. "Just the whole thing, you don't need any magical talent to brew most potions, the simple ones at least, you can be a squib and do it easily. You just need to be intelligent. And that is something that comes _extremely_ naturally to me… not to be conceited…. But then again, I _am _conceited!" she giggled. "Anyway, we better shut up because I need to work on my homew…ork." She trailed off, looking behind Harry, suddenly frowning.

"Hi Harry," shouted a familiar voice. "And Kira" he said, almost as an afterthought.

"Hi _Father_…" she said, sneering and evidently irritated. "I'll leave you two alone. Bye," Kira said irritably and snatched up her papers and stormed out of the Hall. Harry turned around to see who belonged to that voice, it sounded like… but _no_, it _couldn't_ be… he couldn't be Kira's _father_ if it was...

"Sirius?!" Harry said in surprise.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny, Harry," Sirius chuckled. "It's great to see you again Harry." Harry had grabbed Sirius in a large bear hug." "Oomph! Nice grip." Sirius said as he grabbed the almost sixteen year old boy back, hugging tightly. Finally they let go of each other.

"It's great to see _you_ Sirius." Harry said grinning.

"Yeah, well Kira doesn't think so… I hope Snape doesn't throw a tantrum at me for getting her upset by coming by."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?" Harry asked him. Sirius shrugged.

"The girl hates my guts, she can't stand me and I have absolutely no clue as to why, she won't tell me a thing. I figure, _fine_, if you are going to act like you're six, then I will too. She doesn't mention me, I don't mention her, and she stays with Snape." Sirius scowled, he obviously wasn't pleased with the situation.

"Er… Sirius?" Harry asked lightly.

"Hmm?" he said, running his fingers through his hair, which was well groomed.

"I don't mean to butt in, but don't you think that you being a parent and all makes you need to be a _bit_ more mature than a sixteen year old teenage girl?" Sirius scowled even harder now. "Or not…" Harry whispered, knowing the situation was helpless.

"I'm not going to _force _her to like me, besides, what's the use of having a father if he's on the run?" he shrugged. "Anyway, I'll be hiding out in the castle until the very end of August, so you'll be seeing me around, okay?" Sirius grinned his, 'I'm-Sirius-Black-and-I'm-still-cool' smile.

"Great!" Harry gave a broad smile at that.

"Anyway, I need to go speak to Dumbledore… don't you think you should be like, getting all comfy for bed, I mean, it _is_ like ten o'clock." Sirius said, going to 'parental-mode'. Harry stuck out his tongue, and then yawned.

"Well, I suppose so… Good-night Sirius."

"Good-night Harry," he said, giving Harry another hug, much smaller this time.

As Harry walked out of the hall with his bag of school papers, he ran into Kira, who was about to head down to the dungeons. "Good-night Kira." He said.

"Screw off Potter," she scowled.

"Oh, so it's 'Potter' now?" Harry asked her.

"No shit Sherlock, I guess that proves one _doesn't_ need a brain to speak, you're a medical miracle. Yes, it's 'Potter' you numskull, I decided I _don't_ like you." She said snootily and she stomped down the stone stairs to the dungeons.

"Well _somebody_ needs an attitude adjustment," he grumbled as he started to walk away, then he heard Kira yell back up to him.

"And you're realizing this only _now_? And make sure you are ready in the morning, around eleven, we'll leave then," she yelled, then he could hear her shoes clomping down the stairs, she was evidently running.

Harry went to his room that Dumbledore had given him so he wouldn't have to sleep in the huge Gryffindor Tower by himself, and fell soundly asleep fairly quickly.

****

Currently, I have chapters one through three-A written, and you will get more if I get some good reviews.


	2. Shopping Trip (the HORRORS!)... and a Ne...

****

Chapter Two: Make Over Time!

"Damn it Potter get your fucking ass out of bed you lazy scum! What the hell does it take to wake you up?! Want me to get my frickin' clarinet and play the goddamn thing for you?!" Kira shouted. It was almost eleven thirty and Harry had stayed up until four in the morning, reading over some books that Hermione had owled him so he could borrow them.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea… at least I wouldn't have to hear your voice." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Yeah, but you haven't heard her play yet, have you? I'm amazed people have actually lived through hearing it."

"Screw _off_ Sirius! Jesus freaking Chri-" Kira started but was cut off.

"Haven't I told you never to say that Kira?!" Sirius shouted at his daughter.

"Haven't I told you I don't give a flying fuck you bastard? Harry get your mother-fucking ass out of bed _now_! We need to leave or we won't miss the crowds!"

"Kira Taryn-Jade Black! Watch your language!"

"Fuck _you_." She said, bored. Harry blocked the two out, he was still really tired and didn't bother to listen to what they were saying. He finally got out of bed and pulled on the only muggle clothes he had, Dudley's old things. As he stepped out of the room, he saw Sirius and Kira screaming at each other, right in each other's faces.

"Tell me the truth Dad!"

"You're too young, you couldn't be able to handle the truth!"

"The only thing I can't handle is your _breath_!" she was screaming. She turned to Harry. "I refuse to go out in public with you looking like _that_." Quickly, she pulled out her wand and waved it at his clothes, instantly transfiguring them to fit much better, except the pants, the pants seemed almost baggier than before, yet somehow the fit around his waist. Now his T-shirt was the same red color, just much more brand new looking.

"Let's go, _now_. We are going to do the horrible and awful thing in the entire world. _Shopping_." Kira visibly shuddered at the word. "But first, we are making a quick detour to my bedroom so I can grab my money, which I so, _conveniently_ left there." She grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the stairs.

"'Kay, come in Harry Potter," she said as she opened the door.

"So now it's '_Harry_ Potter'?" he said grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"It's called, 'I-was-grumpy-last-night-seeing-my-father-for-the-first-time-since-I-was-thirteen syndrome' so screw off unless you want me to start calling you 'Potter' again." _She hasn't seen Sirius since… third year… I wonder why…._ Harry thought.

"Why don't you like Sirius?" Harry asked her, he was dying to find out why she was so bitter towards his godfather. The only response he gained from his question was a 'I-can-kill-you-with-one-Look' glare. "Or um… you can just tell me later…" he said uneasily. Voldemort he could handle, it was fine. But with this girl who seemed entirely mentally unstable… or just plain _weird_, he wasn't so sure about.

"Shhh," she held a finger up to her lips, "Uncle Severus!" she shouted through the apartment. "Uncle Severus! Are you home?!" then she dropped her voice back to a normal tone, "'Guess not." Kira shrugged as she made her way into a room. "Stay out there, outside my door, just in case he is here Harry Potter, I'm not allowed boys in my room, especially _you_. Hell," she said, rummaging through a dresser drawer, "I'm not even allowed to have _girls_ in my bedroom. The only person besides me to have come in here while it's my room, was Un-Uncle Severus! Hi there!" she said cheerfully.

"What is _Potter_ doing here?" he scowled. Kira grimaced, quickly thinking up a lie. Lies were her specialty.

"We are going out to go school shopping today together so that we don't have to go alone or with a teacher, Professor Dumbledore came up with the idea you know… and…. Ah there it is! And he should have told you…" she pulled out a muggle book-bag from her closet and started going through it while talking. "We have permission to use our wands this summer you know, well of course _you_ know, with Moldie War- erm, You-Know-Who's uprising, so we're not entirely incompetent, and so I needed to find my money, and something to carry stuff in and, ok, we're ready, let's go Harry Potter." By now both Severus and Harry were as she had been talking at an incredibly rapid rate.

"Bye Uncle Severus. Oh wait!" she grabbed a little black box from her bed and stuffed it into her bag. "See you later Uncle!" she grabbed Harry's arm and whispered from the side of her mouth "run".

As soon as the two had made it out of the castle, Kira went hysterical. "Gods! I can't believe that look on Uncle Sev's face when I almost said Moldie Warts! He was so damn _confused_! Come on Harry Potter we haven't got all day! Get into the carriage before Uncle Sev comes out!" 

"Er… Kira… Black?"

"What?" she snapped at him once they had jumped into the carriage.

"Why are you wearing robes if we're going to Muggle London?" Harry asked. Kira sighed bitterly.

"Do I need to spell everything out to you? Gods, I'm going to change in Hogsmeade, Uncle Sev never would have bought my fib unless I was still wearing this! I shrunk my muggle, and _tasteful_ might I add, clothes, not at all lame like these robes, and I'll shrink these afterwards and stick them in my pocket. _Duh_." Kira bent over to pick her book-bag off of the floor and pulled the little black box from it, tapping lightly with her wand and shoved it back in, a loud music emitted from the box, surprisingly not muffled from the closed bag.

__

Saw her on a Friday outside some run down saloon,

She was crying over someone that she felt left much too soon,

I said, "Hey girl, don't you cry tonight, let me take you out on this town,"

She looked at me and smiled as one last tear splashed off the ground.

With half a wink she asked me "What are you, some kind of creep?"

I told her, "No I guess I just feel your vibe is kind of deep."…

"Dandelion, LFO." She said through a half of a yawn, as if that would explain it to Harry, who had a confused look on his face.

The two teenagers sat in a tense silence for the next ten minutes, and then arrived in Hogsmeade. "'K Harry, we need to get to the Hog's Head and use their floo-place," she said, walking speedily.

"Floo-place?" Harry was confused again.

"Fire place used only for floo-powder trips. You're not muggle-born, and you don't even know?!" she said incredulously. "I'm surprised you survive Potions, let alone four encounters with the 'Oh Moldy One.'" She giggled at that thought. Kira dragged Harry into the bar, and over to a fireplace. Kira placed a silver sickle into his hand, pointing at a slot. "You put it in there, and just step into the fire when it turns green, and say 'Diagon Alley'. Okay Harry? Harry Potter I mean." Harry nodded. "Excellent, you go first just in case you mess up, I've been using floo-powder since I was like… seven. Now go!"

Harry placed the sickle into the small slot and the fire blazed a cool green color. He slowly walked in and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and he went swirling, falling out of a fireplace by Gringotts Bank. Less than thirty seconds later, Kira popped out. 

"We'll do the school shopping later, let's get a move on." She started to head towards where the Leaky Cauldron would be and she tapped the bricks in sequence and the two went into the pub and inn. After turning her music… box… thingy… off she looked around quickly, sweeping the place over.

"Hey there Tom! Can I use your back room to change again?" she asked sweetly to the kind bartender/innkeeper and he nodded as she tore around the counter and back behind. Harry stood there awkwardly, waiting.

Kira stepped out five minutes later, decked in very short baby blue denim shorts and a baby blue T-shirt which read in dark blue, 'Don't Hate Me Because I'm Stunningly Beautiful' and continued on the back with 'Hate Me Because Your Boyfriend Knows I Am'. Her hair, must have been magically fixed, was in hundreds of mini braids, each with a strand of the blue in them. Also, her hair was longer, slightly past her shoulders, apparently also magic. And she was wearing those odd see-through, glittery, and blue high-heeled sandals again. "Last but not least…" she muttered as she transfigured her large bookbag into a muggle mini one, with a shiny blue layer on the front and black straps. Also she had her hair incredibly sparkly. 

She looked at Harry, whose mouth was dangling open. He had never seen a witch, pureblooded at that for Sirius only dated witches, dressed in that fashion. And it actually looked good.

"Oh gods it's too preppy isn't it?!" she said wide-eyed, ready to go change again.

"It looks good Kira, let's just go, and while we are in _muggle_ London, just call me Harry, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…. Gum?" she said pulling out some Bubblicious (*Me no own…. Not sure if right spelling) Gum. Harry shook his head, 'no' and she brought him over to a chic jewelry, hair, and accessories store, definitely styled for teenagers. 

"In here. You're getting an earring." Harry stood there shocked. She was going to destroy his body, wasn't she? "I've got a bellybutton ring, really, it's no big deal." Kira ended up having to drag Harry in and quickly spelled up a forged note and signature saying that, 'Mister Claremont' (Harry) was allowed to get any piercings he wished.

Harry left the store with a small emerald green, Kira chose the color saying it went with his eyes, fierce looking dragon earring on his right ear. Also, a small gold (he wouldn't get the silver, both together was too much Slytherin for him to handle) hoop at the top of his left ear. Also she had gotten him to agree to getting a tattoo, a black outline of a lion's head on his upper right arm. As they were leaving she grabbed up a few items he wouldn't let him see, and they headed to a beauty parlor.

"No way. I refuse to go in there." Harry protested. There was yet again more dragging. As Harry was sitting Kira was whispering in the lady who would be working on his hair and handed her the bag from the other store.

As they left, Kira handed Harry a mirror, and he noticed, to his horror, that the woman had thinned his hair, straightened it, cut it much shorter, and gelled it so that it stuck up little spikes, and the tip of each was a bright emerald green as well.

"Why did you let her destroy my hair?" Harry yelled at Kira. She merely grinned slyly.

"Don't you mean, _have_ her _fix_ your hair?" Harry moaned lightly. "Hmm… clothes first? Or glasses? Decisions… decisions…. I vote for glasses. And since _your_ vote doesn't count… well glasses shopping we go!" Kira grinned and started to speak, "You know, as much as I loathe going shopping, this isn't so bad, and well, I've only spent like… a hundred pounds or so. I can't wait 'till I get to spend some _real_ money, I've got about two thousand to spend." Harry was taken aback. 

"That much?!"

"What do you mean, 'that much'? Uncle Severus _does_ give me an allowance, and like _most_ Slytherins, he is mega rich. So I get twenty galleons a week, which is about one hundred and fifteen (???) pounds or so… and since I have had no way to spend any of it until last summer, when he _finally_ let me go out on my own… the money added up. This two thousand is only like, a slight bit more than two months allowance and it's well worth it, or course I have to go school shopping from my own pocket, grumble grumble (yes, Kira actually SAID "grumble grumble"! ^.*) but I've been getting this since I was seven… I'm pretty much loaded, so don't feel bad that I'm being a spend thrift."

Harry gaped. He still wasn't used to anyone talking so much besides Hermione, but Hermione actually made sense most of the time. Kira was just… weird.

They walked into a glasses store and Harry had started by downright refusing to wear contacts.

"Chill Harry, glasses make someone look much more mature than they are if they have the right type of specs… the only trouble is getting the style just right. Ah! Try these on!… No, too much green, with your eyes and all…. How about these?"

About three hundred glasses and four eyeglass stores later, they had settled on a nice black set that was oval shaped and looked quite nice, even if a bit plain in Kira's opinion.

Kira also insisted upon buying, which she did, prescription sunglasses for Harry as well, oval as well, but shiny on the outside so that you could see your reflection in the lens.

"Next stop, clothing, then Diagon Alley, then Hogwarts to go to sleep! The day is almost done, thank gods!" Kira said wearily.

Kira selected quite a few T-shirts to wear for the duration of this and the next summer so she got them one size larger. Most of them had writing on them, such as: '_Too Hot To Handle_' '_Great in Green_' '_Kiss Me, I'm Irish – Well Not Really, But Kiss Me Anyway_.' Kira picked out a shirt for him to sleep in, reading, '_I Used Up All Of My Sick Days, So I Called In Dead_.' Also she grabbed a few black muscle shirts and one in green. One of the shirts that Harry liked had a dragon on it that looked _remarkably_ like a Hungarian Horntail, so they just _had_ to buy it. Some khakis, jeans, shoes, and turtle-necks later, they stopped Muggle shopping and finally started on what Kira told her Uncle they would be doing all day. To keep from having fifty bags, after they left every store they shrunk the stuff and put it into one bag.

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Kira tapped hers and Harry's clothing, transfiguring them into robes, emerald for Harry's, he was almost sick of having green eyes… almost, and dark blue for Kira to match her hair and shoes, which she had left the same.

"I am so tired that as soon as we get back, I am going straight to bed!" Harry had finished shopping over fifteen minutes ago, but Kira had insisted on buying one more book to read for Divination, one of the adult ones, and grab an ice cream at Florean Fortesque's. Just as the two sat down and set down their parcels, Kira looked up and into the pathway.

"Oh… my… gods!" she said slowly, eyes bulging. She stood up quickly and then the image came into closer view, Draco Malfoy. "Draco _Malfoy_?!" Kira cried incredulously. The platinum blonde boy looked up from the shoe he was re-tying, and immediately noticed the girl with the outrageously ridiculous, yet somehow nice looking, hair.

"I had completely forgotten that you went to Hogwarts too!" she said, going up to him, Harry watched from the table.

"Kira?" Draco whispered, eyes wide. She grinned broadly and quickly nodded, latching herself onto him in a large hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I missed you so much Drake!" he quickly pecked the girl on the cheek and Harry could see that he was smiling, not sneering, or being sarcastic, but honest-to-god _smiling_.

"Missed _you _Kira. Who's the friend?" Draco nodded to the table. Kira laughed.

"Why, are you jealous? You know who he is Mister Malfoy!" she grinned.

"No clue." Draco said, not into guessing games. Kira picked up the bags and dragged Harry closer.

"Draco, meet the new, improved, and almost finished, Harry Potter." she said quickly, then poked Draco, "And be civil, I have to work with him all school year because of my… _father_…. I'm going to Hogwarts to finish out my education. Isn't that great!?"

"Yeah, great." Draco said distracted, staring warily at Potter, now noticing his scar. That bloody scar he was so damn famous of. Harry, noticing the glare, tried to turn his head a bit so the scar was out of view.

Draco, Harry, and _yes_ 'Harry', I've decided you aren't as bad as I've made you out to be, I'll explain later, ok? Good. Now you two, shake hands and act though as if you only just met, and_ this time_, Harry, don't reject Drake's hand, you do realize it was your fault you two became enemies Harry?" Kira said quickly. Harry quickly adopted a dumbfounded expression. "Like I said, ask later, I shall tell. Now kiss and make up without the kissing, unless you really _want_ to that is…." Kira grinned slyly.

"How about I kiss _you_ instead Tare?" (Her middle name is Taryn[pronounced Tare-in]-Jade so his pet name for her is Tare.) Draco said, eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Don't call me that in public!" she squealed.

"Truce? A start over?" Draco asked, now putting his hand out.

"Agreed." Harry said. "Yet I don't know how Hermione and Ron will deal with this…"

"Do you have to do everything they tell you to do… Harry?" Draco said trying out the name. "I think Hermione will be a bit understanding if I explain to her what and _who_ I broke her heart for." He said tilting his head at Kira.

"You dated one of Harry's friends?" she asked, eyes wide. "I never would have thought, my ickle Drakie with a Gryffindor, he's so grown up!" she mock-squealed. Harry was confused.

"So are you guys dating… or what, you're confusing."

"I try" Kira said smugly. "Actually, we _are_ dating, but since I was in America and I haven't seen him since Fourth Year, we decided to see other people while waiting to meet up again." Kira yawned loudly, eyes starting to get heavy. "Drake, Harry and I better head back to Hogwarts before Uncle Sev gets suspicious. See you in September." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Draco parted from Harry and Kira, who went to the floo-place. "Okay Harry, I sort of cheated last time, we can actually leave and get to Hogwarts by floo powder, but I wanted to take the carriage earlier, I just need to say a quick password and we go in together." She put two sickles into the small slot and the flame turned green, they each grabbed half of the bags and Harry stepped in first, then Kira. She quickly whispered something inaudible to Harry and they popped out in front of Hogwarts, no fireplace to speak of at all.

"Secret" she whispered and the two headed in, it was almost ten thirty at night and Kira was bound to get both caught, and in trouble.

"In here," she whispered as quietly as she could with Harry still being able to hear her as she stealthily opened the doors to the Great Hall. "Coming here every summer has its advantages… two and a half months to do whatever I please practically, anything to stay out of my Uncle's overly greasy hair." Kira grimace, but Harry chuckled softly.

Harry followed her as she walked down to where the Head Table was and down to the room where he had first gone when he became a Tri-Wizard Tournament Contestant. As she opened the door, she quickly stuck her wand in and cast some sort of charm on the room before they entered.

"I just cast a simple privacy spell, no paintings can see, hear, or have the knowledge of a person's presence in this room until I remove the charm. Violet is the worst gossip and would immediately tell my uncle that we were in here," she set to work, transfiguring two of the armchairs in the room into sleeping bags and setting on her black box to a new song… it sounded sort of odd though….

__

Life-life, is unbelievable. Life-life.

Life is good, life is great, life is unbelievable.

Life is hard, life is cruel, life is so beautiful.

Oh yeah, oh yeah. Life-life is unbelievable. Oh yeah, oh yeah.

Life-life is unbelievable.

Somewhere in life ain't yet, on my way to anywhere,

A woman named Beatrice serves me coffee,

And she smiles as if she cares.

It reminds me of this painting, that I think I've often seen.

The King's behind the counter, serving coffee to James Dean.

Harry waited a few moments as she flicked her wand at it again, turning it down so they could still hear it, just be able to talk as well. "What was that?" he asked, since this time she hadn't volunteered this information.

"Some other song by LFO, I'm too tired to even think what the title is at the moment. Harry," she looked over at the boy now. "Would you like me to see if I can do something about your scar? You seemed a bit… er… testy when Draco was staring at it earlier today." 

__

How had she known? I didn't think she noticed it….

"Harry, it was really obvious. Your eyes usually reveal your secrets, sorry to say. So would you?" Harry smiled.

"Truthfully, I would love for no one to notice it… but _how_ Kira?" At his question, her dark brown eyes gleamed.

"A wonderful invention called, 'makeup'. Muggle, but it _will_ work, nonetheless." (For this we will be having Harry's scar to be like in the pictures, a dent type thing, just slightly thicker than the movie scar, but not hugely.)

Harry sighed, but let her set to work anyway. She leafed through a bag of makeup, very small with only about two different types of everything, besides nail polish, which she never used, she had about forty different colors.

She started scraping it over the scar, smoothing it, blending it with his skin, and six or seven minutes later, you didn't see a scar. You saw a small trace of makeup, yes, but not too clearly. His scar was gone. Well, until he washed his face or showered at least.

As the two teenagers curled up sleepily in the sleeping bags, Harry remembered that he was going to ask her something. "Kira… why did you not like me at first? And what were you talking about it being my fault Mal- er… I mean _Draco_ and I were enemies…?"

"Well you see Harry…."


	3. NOTICE!!!

NOTICE!!!!!NOTICE!!!!!NOTICE!!!!!NOTICE!!!!!NOTICE!!!!!NOTICE!!!!!NOTICE!!!!!  
  
NOTICE!!!!!  
  
NOTICE!!!!!  
  
NOTICE!!!!!  
  
NOTICE!!!!!  
  
NOTICE!!!!!  
  
I TOTALLY apologize.... but you guys see, MY LAPTOP DIED ON ME! *kicks damned laptop accross the room* Freaking hunk of junk.  
  
Which pretty much means that chapters 3a+3b are GONE! *glares at the computer-god*  
  
I am going to have to REWRITE them, so....... it might take a while....  
  
Ppl, normally this is where I would LOVE to insert a 'preview' for the next two chappiez, but I sorta can't since EVERYTHING is so crucial in the next chapter. And I mean EVERYTHING.  
  
:::::WHAT I CAN TELL YOU:::::  
  
All that I can tell you is that you find out in chapter 3a:  
  
1)Why Kira hates her father, Sirius.  
  
2)Why Snape seems to hate Kira.  
  
3)Who Kira's mother is/was.  
  
And in chapter 3b:  
  
1)Kira explains to Harry the 'Draco Factor'.  
  
2)You find out about a few of Kira's friends.  
  
3)A nifty flashback from one of characters. (I'm not telling WHOOOOOO.)  
  
4)WHY KIRA was picked to help Harry with the whole, as she would put it, 'MoldyWarts business'.  
  
5)Kira and Harry step aboard the Hogwarts express... and meet with the Weasleys and Hermione! (Omgz! What *will* they SAY! WHO is Hermione going out with NOW? [and it's NOT Ron......] What's up with Ron? Ginny!?)  
  
In chapter 4 the Hogwarts express takes off and they begin the train ride to school.  
  
Don't worry folks, unlike MOST of my fics, I have almost the ENTIRE thing planned out, except the climax and ending, but I am pretty sure I know where I'm going with those, they just aren't planned out in detail.  
  
POLL!!!!!!!  
  
WHICH HOUSE SHOULD KIRA BE IN?!?!?!!??!?!?!?! I want suggestions, and REASONS, not 'Gryffindor- cuz its the best!' or anything!  
  
Either Gryffindor or Slytherin, because either way she will be in every single one Harry AND draco's classes. (Will be explained WHY in chapter FOUR too!) 


End file.
